Indelicate Romance
by Chain-of-Sacrifice
Summary: When Sasuke's older brother Itachi is thrown out and disowned by the family, he becomes determined to find out the cause. His investigation leads him to fall victim to human trafficking by a group known as Akatsuki. Can he escape with the other kidnapped victims or will he be forever a slave until he is no longer needed and silenced for eternity? WARNING!: Contains Hardcore Yaoi!


**Indelicate Romance**

**Chain-of-Sacrifice**

**Chapter one**

_One month left until the entrance exams... _I sigh as I stare down at my current grades. C's and D's but not one A let alone a B. _Father is gonna trip when he see's this. _Honestly, I was suppose to show my results to father since last month. I've been procrastinating, but I mean, how do you explain these grades to someone like my father? In the Uchiha family, no one ever gets below an A. No one except me that is. Sometimes I wonder if it is possible that I was adopted? Maybe I should ask? _Sure if you wanna get hit at the back of the head. _I shudder. The only reason why I'm even now bringing home my midterm report now is because my father threatened to do just that. _Sheesh._

It's May and school is nearly at an end. I'm supposed to be transferring to Konoha High in September. Not because I personally want to go to that particular high school, but because that's where my parents went and where my brother currently attends and where I, as a Uchiha is expected to go. With these grades however...I'm afraid I might be the first in the bloodline to be declined. _Father is gonna kill me... he's gonna trip and then he's gonna kill me, and then he's gonna kill me again for making him trip. _

I look up from my paper, startled to see that I've already arrived in front of my house. Have I really walked a twenty minutes distance already? Feels like it's only been two minutes. _Damn. _I hesitate outside the front door. _Come on Sasuke let's get this over with. _My hand feels heavy as I reach for the doorknob. I turn it slowly and it creaks open. I barely step foot inside when I hear my father's voice roar through the house.

"Get out!"

I freeze and my jaw drops open as I witness my father grab Itachi, my older brother, by the collar of his shirt and shove him forcefully against the wall. _What? _I glance past them and notice my mother standing at the end of the hall with her hands over her mouth and her eyes swelled with tears. "What's happening?" I ask. "Brother, father, mother!" I'm flat out ignored.

"Leave this house!" My father shouts in Itachi's face. "I don't want to see you anywhere near here again!" Silence follows his words. I'm still standing in the doorway in shock. My mother appears to be holding her breath as to not break down. I glance frantically back and forth between the three. _What in the world is going on? _I've never heard father yell at anyone like that other than me and for what reason would he yell at Itachi, his perfect son, anyways? Itachi rises far beyond father's already high standards as well as expectations, has never once received anything lower than an A and will be graduating from Konoha High next month with a full scholarship into Konohagakure's number one top college. So what in world could've set this off?

"As you wish," says Itachi coldly. He grabs father's hands, forcing him to let go of his grip. He turns away from father and fixes his collar as he heads towards the door. Finally I am noticed. Itachi's stern expression swiftly changes to a look of slight surprise. "Sasuke." He stops in front of me.

"Brother-" I was about to ask again for an explanation, but before I could, I felt fathers hand grab me roughly by my arm and I was yanked forward and away from Itachi. "Father that hurts!" He ignores me and shoves me behind him, maintaining his tight grip.

"Do not speak to Sasuke!" My father yells again. "You will never speak to Sasuke again! Nor anyone else of this family! From this day on, you're no longer my son!"

I gasp, "but father!" I try to step forward but my father pushes me back hard against my chest.

"Quiet Sasuke!"

I grit my teeth together. That tone...I glance up at him. His face is swollen red with rage; he looks like an angry demon. _Yeah stay quiet Sasuke. You don't want to mess with him in demon mode. _I look at Itachi, but his expression is impossible for me to read. Why does he appear so calm? I don't understand the situation at all, but why doesn't he try to fight back? Probably because there's no winning against my father. Wait..._did he just say Itachi is no longer his son?_

Itachi turns on his heel and without another word leaves the house closing the door behind him. _What just happened? _I stare at the door half expecting Itachi to reenter laughing at it all being a joke and how I fell for it. He's always pulling pranks on me after all. The door remains closed however, and it becomes clear that he has left. Itachi really has left. No that's not what happened. My brother didn't just leave, he was kicked out. Itachi has been kicked out and apparently disowned? For what reason? Behind me, I can hear my mother start to bawl and she runs up the stairs to her room. I glance back up at father who is panting so hard as if he ran a marathon. _Should I ask again? _As if he read my mind, my father glares down at me and I flinch. His eyes fall on the paper I hold in my hand and he snatches it away and looks over it on his way to to kitchen.

"No wait!" I panic. Geez, if he's already this mad I can't imagine what he'll be like when he views my grades. "Maybe you should look at those later." I follow closely behind him reaching up for my paper back.

"Sasuke!" He says my name sharply and I immediately flinch again.

"Yes..."

He leans back against the kitchen counter and glances up from the paper at me. His expression is stone cold.

I brace myself. _I'm going to die now. Maybe I should leave the house too?_

"These grades aren't bad."

"Hn?" My mouth drops open and I know I must have a really dumbfounded look on my face, but did I just hear what I think I heard?

"True they're not perfect, but I believe in the next month you can really pull things together."

I stare at him speechlessly. Well if I wasn't confused before, I sure as hell am confused now. What in the world is going on? Just a few moments ago he was raging and kicked Itachi (his perfect son) out of the house and now here he is talking to me in a rather calm matter about my grades that I know for a fact do not meet anywhere near his expectations.

"Uh..." that's all I can say. "Uh."

"I've arranged for someone to tutor you."

"Hn?"

"Go pack your things. You'll be staying by him for the remainder of the term."

"What? Wait, what? Why?"

"Don't worry. I'm not kicking you out. This is just better for you so you can do all your homework with him as well as his extra tutoring lessons. He lives closer to your school too. So you're not that far and you can always come home if you need something. There's one month left. With his help you can turn your final grades into straight A's."

"Okay..." I said, but I wasn't okay with any of this. His behavior is just way to odd. Why is he acting so calmly over my grades especially after what just happened? Normally when I would show him my grades like these he would be yelling at me like he was yelling at Itachi and in some cases even he would hit me. Not that I'm complaining about not getting my ass whooped, but I think his composure scares me more than his belt at the moment. "Who is he?"

"A friend of the family." Father places my paper down and helps himself to a glass of water. "His name is Kakashi Hatake. I went to school with his father, but unfortunately he passed away a couple years back. Kakashi recently graduated last year from Hashirama University Law School and was at the top of his class. I've spoken to him already and he's agreed to tutor you."

"Oh."

"So go on now, go and pack your things. We leave in an hour."

_But..._

My father places his empty glass in the sink and hands me back my paper. "Take that with you so you can show it to him." He walks past me and I listen as his footsteps leave the kitchen.

"Father!" I call out before I can stop myself. I hear his footsteps come to a stop.I turn around slowly. We make eye contact and my father sighs.

"Forget about him Sasuke."

I can only respond to him with a blank stare.

"He's a fool," my father continues. "You don't need to know what happened, just focus on your studies and if you see him, stay away. For your own good do not engage in anything revolving around that man. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." _No sir. _I don't understand at all. That man is my brother. Sure Itachi and I hardly ever really got along, but that's because we were always constantly competing against each other. A normal thing for brothers to do. In the end we still had each other's back. Itachi is not a bad guy. How can he say that I don't need to know what happen? How can he say to just ignore my brother if I see him? He won't even tell me what happened? If he won't tell me, then who else could tell me? Mother? No, if father doesn't want me to know, there's no way she'll go against him and tell me. So then that only leaves...Itachi. If they won't explain what happened, then only Itachi can.

The drive to Kakashi's was the most awkward, longest and painful ten minutes of my life. My father was rather stiff with the wheel and three times I had actually bumped my head against the window due to his abrupt breaking and unnecessary sharp turns. His eyes seemed to be looking in every direction except straight at the road. Every now and then we would make eye contact, in which he would just huff and look away. He seemed paranoid and the way he was glancing in every direction, it was as though he was worried we were being followed. Who would be following this crazy driver? Itachi? Even so, why would he be worried? Seriously what did Itachi do to make my father behave so abnormally? It's seriously bugging me! I want to know!

At long last we pulled into the parking of a maisonette. _Kakashi lives here? _I examined the building structure. _It's huge! _Lawyers really make bank hn? Rubbing my head where a small bump had now formed, I clambered out of the door and opened the back door to gather up my belongings from the back seat. As I struggled to grab everything, my father scuffs.

"Tch, boy you pack like a women. You're only staying here for one month, why so much stuff?"

"It's all study material." I hoist everything up and use my knee to close the door. Shaking his head, my father unfastens his seatbelt. "It's okay!" I say quickly, "I can bring everything myself."

"You sure?"

"Yes sir."

He hesitates before fastening back his belt. Again he glances around nervously. "Sasuke, I want you to call me every night."

U_mm...ok? _"Yes sir, I will." So that's goodbye then. I wobble my way over to the main entrance. He waits till I enter the lobby before driving off. "That was weird," I comment out loud. Luckily for me, there is a small table for me to set my stuff on so I can ring for Kakashi to buzz me in. I press the button and wait for the buzz, but it never sounds. "ok..." I reach in my pocket for a piece of paper with a code written on it. Father told me that if he didn't answer I could let myself in using this so...I enter the code and sure enough the door buzzes and I'm able to open it. Using my foot to keep it open I scoop up my things and hustle through. Once inside the lobby, straight ahead of me is a staircase and to the side is the elevators. Kakashi lives on the seventh floor. _No way I'm walking up with this much shit. I_ push for the elevator and the door opens immediately. Just as it's closing a familiar voice yells for me to hold the elevator. I quickly put my foot in the way of the doors closing and I am astonished to see one of the teachers from my school run in.

"Sasuke?" He is just as surprised to see me.

"Professor Iruka!"

"My, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Likewise professor. You live here?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." The doors close and he pushes for the third floor. "So what brings you here?" he asks, eyeing my luggage suspiciously.

"I'm going to be staying here for a while."

"Oh?"

"Yes, my father has arranged for me to be tutored by someone by the name of Kakashi."

"Kakashi? You don't mean Kakashi Hatake!" He gasps.

"Yeah," I nod. "Do you know him?"

"Not directly, but I've heard he's a very difficult man to deal with."

_Really? _I want to ask what he means by that, but we've arrived at the third floor and the doors have already opened. "Well I wish you luck Sasuke."

"Hn. Thank you. See you tomorrow professor."

This must be an expensive place to live in. I didn't know Prof. Iruka made this type of money. Maybe teaching isn't the only job he does. I arrive on the seventh floor and the first thing I notice is the distance between each door of the rooms. I may live in a house, but I've been in smaller apartments and the doors to each individual living space was definitely not this huge a gap. I finally arrive at my destination and ring the bell. No answer. _Of course. _I try the handle and discover that it's unlocked. _Okay, finally a sign that he's at least expecting me. _When I step inside, I nearly drop all my things. _Amazing! _The place is larger than what I had already imagined. I find myself staring at the living room, that alone, is nearly twice the size of my own living room back home. _What an incredible waste of space!_ Seriously who needs a living room this big?

There's a large L shaped Sofa with a matching three seater sofa around a long coffee table. In back of that are two tables. One Long rectangle table with five chairs and a smaller circular table with three chairs. To the right of the living room is the kitchen consisting of one long counter with built in sink, dishwasher and stove. Behind that is the Fridge snugged between the cupboards. On the opposite side of the room there's an entrance leading off to another room and the whole back wall is a window. There's two staircases to the left at both corners leading up to the mezzanine and from what I could see, they're three rooms up there. _Damn._

I lock the door behind me and dump all my stuff on the floor by the coffee table. I notice there's a note on it. I pick it up and read it.

_**I'm Sleeping. Help yourself to anything in the fridge.**_

_Right okay..._but I'm not feeling particular hungry or thirsty at the moment. I had leftover pizza before I left home. So, what do I do now? I glance down at my stuff. I guess I'll find my room and settle in. There are three rooms up there, so my rooms probably going to be one of them. I take the staircase nearest me and try the first door. I open it a crack and peek in incase this is Kakashi's bedroom. It's not, but it doesn't appear to be where I'll be staying either. I open the door all the way and turn on the light and the room is revealed to be a study. The whole room is lined with shelves of books and there's a single desk at the back with a computer. _This must be where he does all his lawyer paperwork stuff. _I begin to close the door when something on his desk catches my eyes. _Is that? _I glance around nervously before entering the room. Studies are normally private, but I just really have to get a better look at this. I approach his desk and pick up a wooden frame. _It is! _Itachi! I stare at the photograph. Father didn't mention that Kakashi and Itachi were acquaintances. Well he did say that that Kakashi was a family friend, but I've never met him or heard his name before for that matter.

Itachi and I are five years apart; Itachi's eighteen and I'll be turning thirteen in two months.. So...where has Kakashi been these last few years? I don't recall him ever visiting or attending any of the family parties. Also, I examine the photo closer, this picture was taken recently. I stare at the other man in the photo. This must be Kakashi. What a strange looking guy. I know Kakashi is about twenty eight years old, but looking at this picture, it appears that he and my brother were more than just acquaintances. They seem like really good friends despite the age difference. In the photo, Itachi is standing facing straight at the camera with a thin smile apparent on his face and Kakashi has his arm over my brothers shoulder, wrapping over his neck as well and he seems to be bent over laughing. I look closer at Kakashi. He's taller than Itachi. Maybe that's why he's haunched over like that. His skin seems very pale, like he hardly gets any sunlight, he has dark eyes and his brown hair is spiked up. Upon closer inspection I notice he seems to have a vertical scar over his left eye. _hn. _I place the frame back down on the desk. Okay...so my brother was friends with this guy and they had to have been close friends. Why else would this guy have a framed photo of them together on his desk? _Creepy. _So how come Itachi never mentioned him? I know we weren't close, but were we really that far? I stare at the photo again. There isn't a single photo of Itachi and I together like that. _Kinda makes me feel jealous. _My eyes wander over the rest of the desk and not far from the frame is an envelope that is half open revealing more pictures inside. I pick it up. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be snooping around. _I take a look at the first picture and find another of Itachi.

"What the?" I mutter out loud. I scan through the rest of them and in each one I find Itachi either alone or with Kakashi. "Why does this creep have so many photos of-" I stop. Nothing in the world could've prepared me for what I saw in the very last picture. "W-what is this?" I stare at it, unable to believe what I am seeing. Surely this must be photoshop or something! My body begins to tremble and I grit my teeth hard against each other. So...this explains it. This picture...It's a picture of both my brother and this Kakashi bastard..._Kissing._

Kakashi Hatake is gay. My father must have no knowledge of this or else he would have never sent me here. My father is strictly against same sex relationships. An issue that has been popping up a lot lately in the social media. Same sex couples have been trying to fight for gay rights. It's never going to happen though. A man with a man? There's no way society would ever except something so outrageous.

Yes now things are starting to become clear. I glare at the photograph. If father somehow found out that Itachi had been involved with gay activity...that would explain why he would kick Itachi out and go as far as to disown him! I toss the other photos back on the desk and rush out of the room and burst straight into the next room. _This is the room! _Light filters the room just enough for me to make out the sleeping form that is Kakashi.

"HEY!" I yell, taking on the same tone as my father, "wake up, you bastard piece of shit faggot!What the hell is this photo? This is you isn't it? What the hell were you thinking? Explain yourself!" I pause my outburst as Kakashi grunts awake and slowly rises up. His eyes pierce me with an extremely cold stare and for a minute a freeze.

"So you've seen it?" he hisses through clenched teeth.

_Don't be intimidated. _I regain my composer. "Hey you!" I shout, "This is you with my brother isn't it? Answer!" I throw the picture to the floor. "You dirty perverted faggot!" I return his cold stare. "Itachi is - Itachi is not like that! It's because of you Itachi was thrown out today! Don't go dragging my brother into your gay shit!"

Kakashi slowly slides off the bed and approaches me, but I continue to go off on him.

"Itachi is smart! Though at times he can be a little oblivious, it's no reason for you to go taking advantage of him against his will-" Kakashi slams his hand against the doorframe by my head and I stop. I hadn't realized he had gotten so close to me already.

"Who's doing something against his will?" He hisses at me again.

"What? But-"

"Did Itachi tell you that he's been taken advantage of?"

"No, but- anyway, don't go near my brother ever again! Go find someone else! Any guy will do, right?" His eyebrow twitches and the hand he has against the door frame grabs me by my wrist. "Hey! Wait!" He pulls me over to the bed and pushes me back on it. "What?" All to quickly, he's over me on his hands and knees. What is with this position? It's so uncomfortable.

"What would you know?" he asks.

"Wait.." _I don't like this position._

"What would you know about my relationship with Itachi?"

"Relationship?" I repeat and my eyes narrow. "Let go!" I hit one of his arms out the way, rolling over onto my hands and knees, I begin to crawl out from beneath him, but he pushes my head down so my face is flat into the sheets and I can hardly breath. I struggle and fail to push myself up as he keeps his hand at the back of my head forcing me to stay down.

"Any guy will do, hn? You piss me off!" He finally releases my head and I gasp for air. Next thing I know his hand is between my legs and groping me in my crotch area.

"Wait!" I panic, "Bastard what do you think you're doing?" I elbow him off me and swing my arm back to hit him but he catches me by the wrist. "Quit it!" I yell. He ignores me and tugs the tie of my school uniform loose from around my neck. I freeze. _This is bad. This is dangerous! _

He leans forward so his lips are against my neck. "Any guy..." he repeats, "that's what you said." His other hand reaches under my shirt and slowly crawls it's way up my chest.

"Th-That's not what I meant..." my voice is starting to sound shaky and breaks off as he begins squeezing one of my nipples. "Hold on a second!" He begins planting kisses up my neck. "Stop it you pervert!" The hand that's under my shirt continues to move up, coming out past my collar and grabs me by my chin, forcing me to lift my head up higher. Meanwhile his other hand makes it way back to my private region and my zipper is pulled down.

"I can smell your virginity." he chuckles.

"What did you just say?" I pull my chin out of his grasp and glare at him with the coldest stare I could muster. He smirks and a cry escapes my lips as I feel him grasp around my member. He holds my other hand behind my back and I fall forward trying to deny the sensation pulsing through my body.

_No! I can't! Don't get hard, don't get hard! _He's a guy... _So why does this feel good? _My breath hitches. _It's no good...I'm getting hard. _So is my breathing. I try holding my breath, but that doesn't work either. My body is trembling and I can feel the smirk plastered on Kakashi's face.

"You're so cute," he says.

"St-Stop it!" Why do people keep ignoring me? He lets go of my hardening and begins tugging my pants and boxers down. "I said stop!" I try with no avail to wiggle myself free but he just chuckles. Removing his hand from under my shirt he forces both my hands behind my back and to my horror, uses my neck tie to tie them together."

"Don't worry, I promise I'll go easy since this is your first time."

"Hn!" I freeze. My head is forced back down so that I a now in a position with my face down and rear up. _Shit! _I try to pull my hands free, but the knot is too tight. _I'm in trouble! _He finishes stripping me of my bottom uniform. I gulp. _No way...this isn't happening...someone help me! _I hear a disturbing wet sound, unable to really look at him, I can only assume that he's sucking on something. _He's fingers?_ The sound stops.

"This may hurt a little." He positions his fingers at my entrance and I try one last futile attempt for him to stop.

"Please don't!" I plea.

"If you tense up like that it'll hurt more." he responds, noticing the tension building through my body.

"I swear to Buddha if you don't stop-"

"You'll what?" he smirks, "go running back to daddy?"

Before I can respond, one of his fingers slips inside. I clench my teeth at the penetration and my bodies first reaction is to move away from the intruder. Without my arms though and his hold, I barely moved an Inch.

"No!" I cry out, "take it out! It hurts, it hurts!"

In goes another finger.

I can no longer clench my teeth together and I inhale sharply.

What is this? _It feels so weird! Is this supposed to feel good? You gotta be kidding me!_

"Stop it, stop it please!" I cry again.

"Damn you're so tight!" says Kakashi, "This is going to be rough."

_DON'T SAY THAT!_

I can feel his fingers scissoring inside of me, trying to loosen me up. My body begins to tremble and my breathing quickens. Finally, he removes them. I continue to breath heavily. _Is it over._

"Try not to scream, Sasuke."

_What?_

My eyes widen as a feel a rather larger intruder position against me. _HELL NO!_

_ "_No!" I yell.

He grabs my head and forces my face to be once again in the sheets so my cries of protest are muffled. My heartbeat stumbles as I feel his member push it's way in.

_It's burning! _The friction of his skin rubbing against mine is too much and I scream into the sheets. My back arches up at the pain and Kakashi pushes me back down.

"Stop moving!" he scowls, "Of course if you wiggle like that it's going to hurt more." He repositions himself, but a shift sideways. He catches me and forces me back center. "Hold still!"

"Mfgrr!" I tried calling him a mother fucker, but of course he wouldn't understand me through the sheets. He tries to go in again. "Nnnnnnnnn!"

"I said stop moving!" He crawls over me and lays on top me, forcing me to lay still beneath him. With his weight over me like that, I can no longer move. "Finally! I haven't even gone all the way in yet. It's only the tip."

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?_

Tears form in my eyes as he forces the rest of his length in_. _I scream into the sheets and my scream echos inside my head as everything suddenly goes numb. Then...he fucks me. How else can I say it. How did this even happen? Let's see...I failed my midterm, tried hiding that I failed from my father till he threatened to beat my ass so I brought my results home. Then Itachi is kicked out of the house for what I now know is because of his affiliation with gay activity. Then I get sent to some friend of the families home who turns out to be a rapist and now I have a man's dick pounding me in the ass. Itachi wherever you are right now..._I blame you._

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed. This chapter was inspired by the anime Junjou Romantica episode one, a lovely Yaoi anime that if you have not seen yet then I recommend to go watch :) No this story will not be a copy of the anime.<p>

Sorry for posting this late, it's been so long I actually had forgotten the steps to posting up fics ^^' Took me a while to figure things out.

Keep in mind that this story is a rewrite of Slave Run and follows the exact same plot.

Don't forget to review :) Cya in the next update!


End file.
